The objective of this study is to evaluate the sensitivity, specificity, and predictive values of two commercial enzyme immunoassay kits in stools likely to be submitted for adenovirus testing. A total of 100 stool specimens will be tested with the Adenoclone kit (Cambridge Bioscience). Positive specimens will be tested with the Adenovirus type 40/41 API kit for the presence of adenovirus type 40/41. Adenovirus infections are a major cause of respiratory diseases and gastroenteritis in children, adults, and the immunocompromised patient population. Therefore, identification of this virus is important in patient management and in the administration of appropriate therapeutic modalities.